the only one who understood him
by hotgal-13
Summary: Ginny and Draco love each other but yet pretend to hate.Read how a little girl changes their world and makes them accept their feeling towards each other.full sumarry will be given in 3rd chapter.
1. Default Chapter

**_(A/n):_** hey guys so I know I really suck at summaries and I don't know how to write them but read the story and I really hope u all enjoy it and of course review so that I can know whether I should continue or not. C YA

Ginny walked as fast as she could. She was so pissed of with that Trelawney that all she wanted to do was go to her room and shout as loudly as she could. As she came to a turning she saw trouble heading her way. She knew she liked him, liked him a lot but right now he was the last person she wanted to meet and that too he was without his 2 big croonies. Completely alone.

She looked down and walked fast trying to ignore him but with no success. "_Hey weasley!!! Where are you going so fast to meet your scar-head boyfriend?_ **(_Ginny slowly looked up and saw his trademark smirk_**_) hah!!!! As if he even cares about you. But actually no one does do they?"_ said Draco

"_Yes I am going to meet my boyfriend not that it's any of your business and I really think you should take care of who cares for you and stop bothering about me" _said Ginny. She knew perfectly well that Harry was not her boyfriend and that neither of them liked each other in that sense.

"_Well...weasel I know perfectly well that many people care about me"_ said Malfoy with a sneer.

"_If you really think people care about you then you are actually trying to be ignorant. Accept it Malfoy people hate you. You scare them your nothing but evil and a death eater. You're a bloody evil bastard."_ Said Ginny feeling slightly guilty of saying such things to a person who she really liked or maybe even loved.

Malfoy's eyes darkened and he got so angry that he pulled her hair hardly. "_Ouch_" Ginny shrieked at the sudden action. "_Make this loud and clear I am not evil and nor am I a death eater you understand that" _he said tugging harder at her hair.

"_Malfoy you're hurting me_," said Ginny pushing his hands to free her hair...tears of pain streaming down her face. He left her hair suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"_I'm..._" Malfoy started but was cut by Ginny. She ran far away from him and turned and said _'you really are a bastard. No one can ever, ever love you because before they do you will scare them away. You will always stay alone as you are now"_ she said and ran away from there...wiping her tears.

Malfoy looked down at his hands with utter disgust. How could he do this? How could he hurt the person he loved. Yah it was the truth even though there were girls who were head over heals for him he didn't like any of them. He knew that they didn't really care for him. They only cared about his money.

He had come to know when he had actually tried to go out with some girls. The only person who wasn't back of him was Ginny Weasley and she was the only girl in the whole bloody school he really liked or maybe even loved.

God was so unfair the girl he wanted didn't want him and so many others girls wanted him because of his money. He hit his hand on the wall hardly out of disgust for himself. Of course nothing happened to the wall but he certainly damaged his hand.

"_God..."_ he moaned and headed for the hospital wing...all the blood dripping and leaving a trail. He reached the wing and pushed open the door. He walked to Madam Pomfrey and showed his hands to her and she immediately exclaimed "_Mr. Malfoy how did this happened. What were you doing?" _

"_Please madam would you please stop asking questions this thing is really hurting" _he said with a pained expression on his face. "_Oh!!! Sure...sure_" she said and ran to get some bandages.

She returned and asked him to sit down. She applied some lotion and then tied a bandage.

"_Listen Mr. Malfoy you have hurt yourself very badly and I know your not going to stay here so here are the medicines take it everyday 3times after food you understand and also apply this lotion in the night and tie a bandage at night. Will you be able to do that you want to stay here"?_

"_No thanks I'll manage_." He said took the medicines and the lotion and went away from there.

In the common room.

Hermoine sat doing her homework and suddenly saw Ginny burst in and heard her mutter things like "_that bloody bastard...what does he think of himself" "world most famous fool and a bloody excuse of a person" _and a lot more. When Ginny got angry there was no end of bad things she said.

"_Language Ginny_" she said closing her book and being ready to listen what she had to say.

"_Urghhhh I certainly don't care for my language...he is nothing but a bastard. I mean can you believe it he actually pulled my hair and said no one liked me,_" said Ginny still fuming.

"_Who said so Ginny_" asked Hermoine calmly.

"_Malfoy"_ replied Ginny and sat down on the couch still fuming.

Before Hermoine could reply Ron and Harry came in from the qudditch practice. Ron immediately came to Hermoine and kissed her on the lips. "_Urghhhh... would you two stop doing this in front of everyone. Especially in front of me_" said Ginny and ran upstairs absolutely disgusted.


	2. Malfoy's hand

**(A/N): **hey there guys! I am so sorry for taking so much time for updating. Actually I haven't finished my other story but I was so tired and bored writing that story that I finally decided to take a break from it. And even today I am writing this chapter because I'm not well and on a holiday from school. These school people give so many burdens on the students that we don't have time to do anything else. And now even my exams are so near that my parents usually don't allow me to sit on computer. Well anyways I better get on with the story and please guys if you want this story to be written then make sure you review.



"Oh! My god! What's up with her"? Asked Ron surprised. "Just bad day" replied Hermione opening her books again. "And why is that" came Harry's voice who was sitting on the couch.

"Well…Malfoy" replied Hermione shortly. "What did he do to her I swear I'll kill him if its bad" said Ron quite angrily his cheeks becoming totally flushed.

"For god's sake Ron, Ginny is not a small baby she can take care of herself and she can even hex Malfoy for that matter if he had done something horrible. You understand that," said Hermione slamming her books closed. She then put her books neatly in a pile and went away from there.

"Learn from Ron to make a woman pissed in a minute" said Harry chuckling but immediately stopped when received a glare from Ron.



Ginny slammed the door close and went and lay down on her stomach on the bed. She kept her both hands under her chin and started thinking.

Does anyone other than me see the real Draco? Does anyone see the loneliness, the hurt, and the emptiness in his eyes?

Does anyone sees that he longs for someone very badly to fill up the emptiness he has.

God! If someone does than who is it and why in the bloody hell did you make me see all those things. Why did you make me love him when I cannot in a million years have him…what have I done to deserve this.

Why does Draco have to act tough and pretend that he hates everyone when he actually doesn't? Why is he so scared to fall in love with someone? Why does he make everyone hate him when he actually needs someone so badly to love him? God and when will you give me the answers to these questions?

With these entire questions in mind Ginny drifted to sleep.



"Wake up Ginny" said Hermione shaking Ginny lightly. Ginny just stirred and went again to her sweet sleep making Hermione real angry as she had been trying to wake her from the past 15 minutes.

"Ginny! Get your lazy ass out of bed this instant," she shouted making Ginny finally wake up. "What is your problem Hermione"? Ginny said rubbing her eyes hardly.

"My problem is that…that just to wake you up I've wasted entire five minutes of portions. And duh! As usual that stupid greasy man won't say anything to you but will take out his stupid anger on me…now for Merlin's sake get up" said Hermione pulling down Ginny's cover from her.

Ginny freshened up as fast as she could and they both ran towards the dungeons. Hermione pushed open the door and met with the same glare from Snape that she always did.

"I'm sorry professor" Hermione muttered an apology.

"You should be Miss Granger…we'll talk about your detentions…" but before Snape could finish Ginny entered the room and interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt professor but please don't give Hermione the detention because its entirely my fault that she is late" said Ginny.

" And how is that Miss Weasley" asked Snape.

"Actually I kind of slept and lost complete track of time. She got late because the entire time she was trying to wake me up" said Ginny slightly embarrassed but making everyone giggle even Snape.

"Alright that's enough" said Snape becoming serious "alright you can go to your places now…you haven't missed much except that we are asked to make portions from the ministry as they would be helpful for the war." Said Snape and went back to his seat.

"And you would be taken into groups of two people according to your ability. So I'll assign you all into your groups. And as soon as your name is called out I want you to exchange places so that you'll be sitting together. One of you have to come to my desk and take the parchment in which the ingredients and method of preparing the portion is given and after you have all the ingredients I want you to immediately start preparing the portion. Understand all of you if any doubts please ask now" said Snape looking around for any hands.

When no one asked any question he continued, "alright then lets get on with the groups I'll start with the lower to the higher ok…

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle"

"Ms Parkinson and Mr. Long bottom"

"Mr. Thomas and Ms. Brown"

"Mr. Lancer and Ms. Robert"

"Mr. Zabini and Ms. Hunter"

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Patil"

"Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Potter"

"Mr. Granger and Mr. Satiny and lastly Mr. Malfoy and Ms Weasley"

As soon as the last wordings were out of his mouth Draco was on his feet "excuse me I am not going to work with a Weasley"

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy you will do what I ask you to. It's your fault and Miss. Weasley's that you both are toppers in this class please come here and take your assignment" said Snape with such finality that Draco could not argue.

When Draco went to Snape's desk gritting his teeth, Snape smiled and said "here are your two parchments, one is of the ingredients and the other one is the method. Note down everything in another book and give me these two parchments back. Do the portion very nicely because this portion is the main thing to destroy Voldermort. Understand?"

"Yes professor" said Draco putting great emphasis on professor and making Snape chuckle.

"So now you're so angry with me that you won't even call me from my first name which you always do" asked Snape.

When he said this Draco just looked down staring down at his hand so hardly that his vision started to blur.

"Listen Draco you tell me would you rather be with a muggle-born than with the girl you love?" continued Snape with clear mischief in his eyes.

When Draco heard the last line of Snape his eyes immediately shot up and he glared at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco

"I mean that would you rather be with Miss Granger than be with Ginny Weasley the girl you most certainly adore," said Snape with an evil smile.

Draco put his hand hardly on the table making a thud noise and said, "I don't adore a Weasley"

Snape just lifted up his questioning eyebrows and Draco gave up. "Alright, alright Severus I'm ready to work with Ginny…god I don't really understand how you come to know everything. Do you read minds or something?" Asked Draco crossing his arms across his chest and sighing with the same narrowed eyes.

"No Draco if you aren't forgetting I'm your god father and I know a lot about you than you think I do" said Snape "now please go Ginny is waiting and Draco talk to her alright because even I really like her a lot and I would be the most happiest person of course other than your mom if you both went out" Snape finished surprising Draco a lot.

Draco went and sat down next to Ginny. He gave her the parchment and said " write down the method and the ingredients while I get the ingredients ready" and even without waiting for a reply he turned away and started gathering the ingredients.

"Trust Malfoy to do the easy work" said Ginny frowning and turned to remove a quill and parchment for writing the 'crap shit' that she basically called.

When she was keeping the parchment her hand hit the quill and it fell down. 'God' she thought. She bent down to pick it up and something red caught her attention.

She touched the liquidly substance and realized it was blood. 'Where did blood come from' she thought her brows furrowing. She saw the whole trail of blood and realized it was actually dripping from Malfoy's hand. This is why he was hiding his hand.

Without thinking Ginny caught his hand and brought it towards her. "Malfoy what the hell is this?" she whispered hardly.

"Stay out of this weasel" Malfoy said heatedly and pulled his hand away.

"I will what so ever not stay out of this. You go to the hospital wing or else…" threatened Ginny.

"Oh! I'm so scared weasel…don't you dare threaten me all right" said Draco and went back to his work.

Ginny got so pissed, she stood up went next to him, caught his hand with a tight grip, pulled him up to his feet and dragged him till Snape's desk. He kept on protesting all the way but couldn't detach himself. He was totally surprised cause he hadn't thought that such an elegant looking girl could have so much strength.

They both reached Snape's desk and Ginny gave a slight but hard push to Draco so that he was extremely near Snape.

"What's up with both of you?" asked Snape totally confused. "See these are not my orders you have to get through yourselves" said Snape thinking something extremely different.

"No professor its not that…look at Malfoy's right hand" said Ginny making Snape even more confuse. He tried to look at Malfoy's hand but he wouldn't show it so finally he had to catch it like the way Ginny had done and bring it closer to have a look.

When he saw it he was so shocked that he practically shouted "Draco! What the hell is this?"

When he realized everyone was staring at him he lowered his voice and said "Malfoy how did this happen?"

"Its nothing professor…Weasley let go of me" he said to Ginny menacingly as she was still holding him tightly.

"Professor please would you ask him to go to the hospital wing he wouldn't listen to me" said Ginny almost pleadingly.

"You go to the hospital wing right this instant…and please Ms. Weasley I suggest you go with him too" said Snape

"But professor…I'm fine and I'm not a baby that you have to send someone to assist me" protested Draco.

"I will have no arguments. You better go else I'll have to transform you into something to send you there" said Snape again with the same finality.

Without saying anything Draco started walking furiously towards the door. Why did Ginny have to do this? Does she care for me? No! How can that be…but maybe could…god knows and he only knows when I'll come to know! He thought.

Ginny stood there not knowing what to do. She looked towards Snape and he told her barely in a whisper to go behind him. Ginny nodded, but she had to practically run to catch up with Draco, as he was already outside.

Oh! Please don't let him go…please, please, please…thought Ginny.

"Where did you make her go" Ginny heard Ron ask as soon as she was out. She found Draco and ran towards him without waiting to hear Snape's reply to Ron.

When she reached him she was totally out of breath. "Why did you do this?" Draco's voice surprised her.

"Ah?" she asked confused.

"You're the one who said that no one cared for me then why did you do this. When I asked you to stay out of it why didn't you listen?" asked Draco his face expressionless making Ginny feel creepy.

"Oh! Common I wouldn't want to do such a difficult portion alone would I?" said Ginny thinking fast. In reality she did it because she loved him and couldn't bear him being hurt.

"Oh! Obviously…why else" said Draco looking away slightly disappointed.

"How did this happen Draco?" asked Ginny surprising Draco and her own self. She mentally made a note to kick herself.

"Ah…what did you just say?" asked Draco.

"Do you need hearing aids? I asked how did this happen?" said Ginny trying to act cool.

"No after that" said Draco trying to make sure.

"After what"? Asked Ginny pretending to be confused though she knew what he was talking about.

"After 'how did this happen'?" Asked Draco again trying to find out whether she had said what he had heard.

"I asked whether you need hearing aids," said Ginny.

"Before that?" asked Draco.

"How did this happen" innocently said Ginny.

"Forget it" exclaimed Draco finally getting pissed.

They finally reached the hospital wing. Draco opened the door and went inside without waiting for Ginny. Ginny pushed opened the door and said "have you got any manners for gods sake?"

"What did I do?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn you Malfoy" said Ginny "Where is madam Pomfrey?" she continued.

"In the toilet polishing her shoes" said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "try again Malfoy that was a P.J"

"How should I know? Logic Ginny" said Draco and immediately bit his tongue hard.

Ginny turned to him with astonishment "what did you just say?" she asked loud and clear.

"What's a P.J?" asked Draco trying to change the subject.

"I asked you something," said Ginny sternly.

"Excuse me! I asked you something too" said Draco enjoying this immensely.

"But I asked first" said Ginny almost pleadingly.

"So what does it matter… Malfoy's get their answers first." Said Malfoy…he felt like laughing out loud first time in many years.

"And you promise to answer me when you get yours" asked Ginny.

"Probably" said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Well…P.J means poor joke…now you answer my question" said Ginny.

"Aw! … This hurts" he said clutching his hand and trying to put the best-hurt expression.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed, ran to her and caught his hand.

"Where the hell is she?" she asked looking frantically around and then is when she found a note on the side table.

She picked it up and read it "it says that she is in headmaster's office and there are strict instructions not to disturb her until and unless it's really important."

"Well…then its better we go," said Draco

"Oh! No we don't. I can handle this" she said and went to the cupboard where madam Pomfrey kept her medicines.

"I want to get better weasel and not worst," said Draco.

"Don't worry. I do healing course under madam Pomfrey and I know what I'm doing. Believe me you'll get better" she said and started opening the cap of the crème she had got.

After opening the cap she kept the tube aside and caught Draco's hand. She started removing the bandage that was totally soaked in blood.

After removing it she threw it in the dustbin. "Yuck!" Draco exclaimed. "Don't you feel disgusted?" he asked Ginny.

"No I don't" said Ginny as a matter of fact.

She went to get a tub of water. She got it, dipped Draco's hand in it, and started cleaning it by rubbing with her both thumbs.

After cleaning it, she dried it with a towel. "Better isn't it" she asked smiling.

"Yes but it still is gross" said Draco with a disgusted expression.

"It your hand Draco" she said

"Whatever" Draco said making a stupid face.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started to apply the cream. She then tied the bandage around his hand. She got another portion and asked Draco to drink it.

Draco reluctantly had it and personally he thought it was an ok taste but he won't ever accept that because he had put up quite an act in front of Ginny when she had given him the portion.

"Well…now is it over. Can I go?" he asked.

"No…you're going to be here for the next three days," said Ginny removing her wand.

"Three days…are you mad…and anyways who the hell are you to keep me here for three days" exclaimed Draco

"Firstly I'm not mad…secondly I'm Ginny Weasley personal assistant of Madam Pomfrey to keep you here for three days" said Ginny proudly.

Draco humped and said "and you really expect me to believe this?"

"Well…actually no but…(mutters a spell near Draco's bed) …being the best student at hogwarts you must be knowing that no one means no one can do magic in the hospital wing until and unless they are approved my the headmaster and the healer" she said sitting on the next bed.

"Yah so" asked Draco suspiciously.

"So just try and come to me," said Ginny smirking.

"Alright…" said Draco and stood up to walk over to her. But he just walked three steps and couldn't go any further. He tried to put his hand but that couldn't go any further either.

"What the hell have you done?" he asked banging the invisible wall.

"Nothing…I've just created an invisible wall which only I can remove or madam Pomfrey. So now do you believe that I am the personal assistant of madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yes…yes I do now remove this thing," said Draco.

"Sorry I can't do that. You'll have to stay here until and unless you don't get well" said Ginny smirking again.

"But…but you…you can't do that" said Draco pleading "that's an atrocity…how will I go to toilet…how will I bath" said Draco pleadingly.

"I just did that Draco and its not an atrocity its for your own good. And about toilet and bathing look back the bathroom is right next to you bed…you won't have any problem. I'll make sure to tell one of you friends to bring all your homework here. All right…now take care and sleep tight. Good night" she said and left from there.

(A/N): WELL I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY ACCEPT THAT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPETR.

NOW WITH THE REVIEWS:

EVE: hey thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter. And you keep smiling too. Keep reviewing.

HAHAHA: hey there…thanks for the review. But you can't come to know about the plot in the first chapter it self. And if you don't like emotional stuff than I suggest you to not to read this story. Because it's going to be emotional through out so if you decide to not read this story then fine cause it your wish but if you decide to read it then I'll be so glad. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!

SHREYA: well…hope you liked this chapter. School from tomorrow sucks! Anyways please review.

RED9889: hey there! Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

MANDA: Ginny's boyfriend is not Harry. She's single. And hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing.

Well…everyone till the next chapter chaos


End file.
